Nothing Cuter Than A Baby Skunk
by SPB
Summary: (Story idea requested by SuperNova2015, a continuation of the story from "Zoe's Paddled Moddling Session" through "A Cat in Diapers". Rated Teen to be safe.) With Lilly now two years old, Zoe start looking for another friend to partake in her special padded playtime. She settles on her good friend, Pepper, who is at first quite hesitant.


It was night time in Downtown City, and inside the apartment where Zoe Trent stayed with her owners she was settling in for the evening. Her owners had gone out, and since Zoe was usually a well behaved dog they decided there was no need to hire a sitter to watch over her. The doggy diva didn't mind that at all. It meant she could be alone to partake in a pastime she had discovered quite by accident originally: Dressing up as a baby.

So it was that the dog was admiring her oh so adorable reflection in the mirror. She was currently sucking on her latest pacifier, this one pink in color to match her onesie and her adorable matching hat (she had swapped out her usual beret since its black color clashed horribly with the pink onesie). As she often tended to do Zoe's mind began to wander. She was imagining herself being interviewed, with lots of reporters asking questions about her interest in being a baby.

"Oh, it's the best thing ever! It's so relaxing! I like to do it all the time, especially if I'm having a bad day!" Zoe happily exclaimed as she wagged her tail.

"Is it true that you like to suckle on a pacifier from time to time, Zoe?" She asked herself in a pretend voice.

Zoe giggled as she responded to her make-believe question. "I could suckle on it all day long, it's super yummy!" And then she slipped the pacifier back into her mouth, humming happily with every suckle while she continued to admire herself in the mirror. Eventually, however, she grew tired and took to her bed. While she had shed her baby clothes (her owners were okay with the pacifier as a relaxation tool and the vet had said there was nothing wrong with it, but Zoe didn't feel comfortable going beyond that around her owners), she still had the pink pacifier in her mouth. By this point it was almost impossible for her to sleep without one.

As she suckled and settled into her bed, Zoe started to think about tomorrow. It would be yet another playdate with her friend, Lilly. But Lilly was getting to be a big girl now. She seldom needed a pacifier anymore and had now officially entered into potty training. It was hard to believe she would be turning three years in a couple of months. Much as Zoe didn't want to admit it, Lilly couldn't stay a baby forever.

However, there was only so much fun to be had dressing up as a baby on your own. A big part of why Zoe indulged was because it reminded her of her playdates with Lilly and the bond they shared. With Lilly getting older and not likely to remain a baby for much longer, Zoe began to wonder if maybe she start looking elsewhere for a playmate. Perhaps someone on her level?

Zoe suckled on her pacifier while she thought about this for a bit. Then, suddenly it hit her! "_I know! I can invite Pepper, my good friend!_" Zoe thought to herself. Of all her friends, Zoe had always felt the closest to Pepper in spite of Pepper's much more tomboyish attitudes and outlook. "_I've always thought Pepper could use a break from those comedy routines and rehearsals. Plus, the diapers would help with her smells._"

And with her mind made up, Zoe closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be so much fun.

* * *

The next day, at the Littlest Pet Shop day camp, Zoe was once again in the fire hydrant slide. It was the best place for any pet to go whenever they needed alone time. And this time, Penny Ling was keeping a sharp watch over the entrance to make sure that no one bothered her friend. Especially when said friend was sucking on her pacifier without a care in the world.

Eventually, Blythe entered the day camp. And when she took one look at the fire hydrant slide she knew in an instant that Zoe had to be in there. Thinking that Zoe might be sleeping and not wanting to wake the dog up, Blythe just quietly made her way over to the dumbwaiter. But not before she gave Penny Ling hand signals so the panda could inform Zoe that Lilly had arrived.

Penny Ling told Zoe right away. "Lilly's waiting for you, Zoe. Whenever you're ready."

Zoe didn't need to be told twice. She popped her pacifier out and tucked it under her hat for safekeeping. Then she slid down the slide and headed not towards the dumbwaiter, but rather over to Pepper who seemed to be in one of her lazy moods.

Pepper was most surprised when she felt a paw tap her on the shoulder. She spun around and found herself face to face with Zoe, who seemed to have an exceptionally bright smile upon her face. "What's up, Zoe?" The skunk innocently inquired of her friend.

"Nothing, really. I was just on my way to visit with Blythe's cousin, Lilly," Zoe explained. "You know, the one I'm always playing with when she comes over to visit?"

Pepper nodded slowly. "Yeah, everyone knows about it by now. What does that have to do with me?"

Zoe's smile grew wider. "I was just wondering if you'd like to join us. It's a lot of fun. And it's very relaxing. I've really wanted to do it with another friend, and you were the first one I thought of."

"Well…" Pepper began, unsure of the offer. All the pets suspected it had something to do with Zoe's pacifier but they were never sure. Did she want to risk finding out by barging in on something that had previously been private between two friends?

"Please?" Zoe pleaded with her eyes. "I swear you'll like it if you give it a chance. Lilly's not like any baby you've ever met before. She's special."

Reluctantly, the skunk agreed. She just couldn't say no to such a cute face, especially not when it was coming from her very best friend in the whole wide world. She followed Zoe as the two made their way to the dumbwaiter.

* * *

Upon arriving in Blythe's bedroom, Zoe and Pepper were happily greeted by Lilly. Zoe crawled out first. "Lilly, this is Pepper, my good friend. Pepper, this is Lilly. She's Blythe's two year old cousin, soon to be three. And she can talk to and understand pets, just like Blythe can."

Pepper snorted. "Yeah right, I'll be the judge of that, Zoe. You can't outwit the master of comedy," Then she cleared her throat and shouted at Lilly at the top of her lungs. "HEY, LILLY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH?! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M SAYING TO YOU?!"

Lilly nodded. "Uh-huh, I understand you perfectly. You don't have to yell, Mommy and Daddy say it not nice to yell."

To say that Pepper was speechless would be an understatement. Her mouth dropped open in shock! So in shock in fact that she just stood there for a good couple of minutes.

Lilly didn't mind this, though. It gave her the chance to get Zoe all dressed up. "Lie down for me, Zoe. Gonna put diaper on you." She instructed.

Zoe happily obeyed. She lay down and held still for the entire process.

Lilly, for her part, moved quick as a flash. Soon she had not only slipped the diaper on and taped it up, but also put Zoe's signature onesie and matching hat on her. To complete the look, Lilly slipped Zoe's new pink pacifier into her mouth, which the dog began to happily suckle on.

Zoe got up very slowly and looked at Pepper with the most innocent expression you had ever seen. Her eyes grew big and her legs seemed to be pushed apart ever so sligthtly while she suckled on the pacifier. And all Pepper could do was watch the pink pacifier bobbing up and down in Zoe's mouth. Something about it looked strangely appealing, as if the skunk were drawn to it by magic.

Lilly seemed to know what Pepper was thinking, as without saying a word she reached into her backpack (which looked quite big for a two year old given how bulgy it seemed to be) and pulled out another pacifier. This one was a very light shade of purple in color, in contrast to the obviously pink colored one Zoe had. But it looked to be the same size. Lilly promptly offered it to Pepper, who backed away slowly as she was not sure of how to react.

Lilly just grinned. "I saw you watching Zoe suck her binky. You look curious, like you wanna try it for yourself."

Pepper thought about this for a moment, before taking the pacifier out of Lilly's tiny little hands. The skunk looked at the plastic object with interest and even sniffed at it briefly, while also giving it a little lick. And then… she inserted it into her mouth. As she did so she looked across to Lilly, whose silent nod seemed to be an encouragement for Pepper to suckle it.

And that's just what Pepper did, she suckled it ever so slowly, taking in the rubbery taste of the bulb as it bobbed up and down. Slowly but surely the expression on her face began to change. After the first suckle it turned from unsure to curious, and after a few more suckles it turned from curious to relaxed, and finally from relaxed to happy. "_This must be why Zoe likes it so much!_" She thought to herself. "_Where have you been all my life?!_"

Lilly simply smiled as she saw how happy Pepper looked. Then she instructed the skunk to lie down, and Pepper obeyed. Like Zoe she was soon diapered, her tail wagging quite happily during the whole process. It felt just like having a nice, soft pillow wrapped around her. Plus, now no one could complain about her smells.

But Pepper and Lilly were not content with just a diaper and a pacifier for the skunk. Oh no no no, they were quite determined to go the extra mile. Fortunately, Blythe had left some more pet onesies in her bedroom. They'd been intended for Zoe if she wanted to do costume changes, but it didn't take much adjustment for a purple one to fit Pepper.

When Lilly was done dressing Pepper in the onesie, Pepper admired herself in the mirror. The onesie combined with the diaper and the pacifier made her look just as adorable as Zoe and Lilly. She looked like the most adorable baby skunk you had ever seen.

Zoe, also admiring herself in the mirror, gave Pepper a big hug. "Thanks for doing this with me, Pepper! I wasn't sure you'd be into it."

Pepper just smiled. "You kidding?! I only wish I'd have thought to try this sooner, it feels so relaxing. Just the thing to unwind after a long day of stand up comedy, don't let anyone tell you it's not an exhausting profession, because it is."

However, at that very moment Lilly spoke up. "You wanna watch TV?"

Both Zoe and Pepper nodded, and Lilly scooped them up. Making use of a small chair, Lilly stood up and grabbed the door knob, turning it slowly. Then she carefully stepped out into the hallway with the padded pets.

* * *

When the trio reached the room in the apartment where the TV was set up, Pepper smiled as a very familiar looking gorilla appeared on the screen. "Hey, I totally forgot they're having a marathon of 'That's My Orangutan' on today! Have you ever seen it before, Lilly? Because I tell you, they don't make comedy shows like that anymore!"

Lilly was most attracted to that statement, especially once she saw an orangutan named Old Bananas come out onto the set. She was fascinated by it, and with the pets still in her arms she clambered up onto the couch and sat down. Zoe rested to her left and Pepper to her right.

All settled in to watch the marathon for a while, partaking in the snacks from Lilly's backpack (which she had also brought with her). About an hour into the marathon, though, just as Pepper was starting to get drowsy, she was surprised to see Lilly get up from the couch. "Something wrong, Lilly?" Pepper asked her new friend.

Lilly nodded. "Gotta go potty, now!" She carefully but quickly went over to her backpack and pulled out a small, plastic bowl shaped object.

"Oh," Zoe commented with a slight yawn. "Is it potty time already? I was hoping it could wait until after a quick nap," She jumped down from the couch as well. "Come on, Lilly. I'll take you to the bathroom. I kind of have to go too."

"Hey, don't leave me out!" Pepper protested. "I may be a skunk but that doesn't mean I just go wherever or whenever I feel like it!"

Zoe just giggled. "It's okay, Pepper. I was just about to ask if you had to go. But it looks like you answered that question for me. We'd better hurry though, or else Lilly will have an accident. And we can't have that."

Lilly and the pets promptly made a run back down the hall to the bathroom, Lilly holding onto her potty. They reached the bathroom in record time, or so it seemed.

To the surprise of Pepper, Lilly placed the potty down but then made her way past it and to the toilet, pulling down her shorts. "Wait, if you're not using that potty, why did you bring it here?" Pepper asked.

"It for you and Zoe," Lilly explained. "I empty it out afterward. Though sometimes Zoe use toilet instead."

Pepper couldn't help but tease. "Really? I only thought you drank out of the toilet, Zoe."

Zoe growled. "I most certainly do not! That's way too uncivilized! Drinking out of the toilet is what common dogs do, not someone as refined as I am. I have half a mind to dunk you in it for that, then maybe you'd see how disgusting it is."

Pepper immediately protested. "No, please! I'm sorry I ever brought it up, Zoe."

Zoe just humphed. "As you should be. Now are you going to use the potty, or can I go first?"

* * *

The bathroom break came and went without further fanfare. Lilly emptied out her potty as promised and cleaned it as best she could. Then after she had washed her hands (and Zoe and Pepper had washed their paws) she and her fellow padded friends returned to the living room.

But Zoe suggested they play a board game, which is just what they did. There were quite a few old board games in the room, and Lilly was pretty smart for her age.

Just as the board game was finished (Lilly being the winner) Blythe happened to enter the room. And when she saw Zoe _and_ Pepper all dressed up like babies, she could only smile. It warmed her heart to see Lilly making new friends, and Zoe finding a playmate.

"_I wonder what other cute surprises are in store for us in the future?_" Blythe thought to herself. "_One thing's for sure, Lilly's presence on the pets of Littlest Pet Shop will never be forgotten._"


End file.
